


Rumore, rumore

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based by true story, Court, Gen, Gossip, Humor, Inspired by true story, Interview, Television, Television report, Witch Weekly (Harry Potter), tv
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Rita está a la espera de que Trelawney salga de los juzgados para entrevistarla. ¿Lo conseguirá?





	Rumore, rumore

Bozo, ¿tengo carmín entre los dientes? Estupendo. ¿Y mi pelo? ¿Está perfecto como siempre? Maravilloso.

Bueno, yo siempre estoy divina de la muerte. Eso lo ve hasta el más ciego...

¡Ugh! Por Merlín, ¿puedes quitar esa cara de vinagre cada vez que te pregunto algo? He visto caracoles explosivos con más expresividad que tú…

A ver si saliera de una maldita vez esa pelo paja con ojos de topo de los juzgados para poder irme al balneario. Estoy muy estresada y necesito un masaje sueco.

¡Oh, ahí está! ¡El micrófono, rápido!

Grabando en tres… dos… uno…

Aquí Rita Skeeter, vuestra reportera de _Corazón de Bruja_ preferida para informaros de todas las novedades del panorama del corazón. Nos encontramos, como podéis comprobar, en las puertas de los juzgados del Ministerio de Magia, en donde, en estos momentos, acaba de salir la profesora de Adivinación Sybill Trelawney, quien ya nos sorprendió hace unas semanas con una insólita boda que nadie se esperaba y que, inexplicablemente, se llevó a cabo en el más riguroso secreto.

Vamos a ver qué nos cuenta sobre su inminente divorcio.

¡Profesora Trelawney! ¿Nos puede contar qué es lo que ha pasado entre usted y Higglebottom? ¿Es porque tiene mal aliento? ¿Le huelen los pies? ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que tuvieron la otra noche una disputa en donde se pelearon por la manta?

Bozo, no pares de grabar… ¡Síguela antes de que se desaparezca!

¡Trelawney! ¿Esto tiene relación a cuando estuvo saliendo con Gilderoy Lockhart y éste le fue infiel con la seguidora de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿Le ha perdonado al siempre atractivo y sensual Lockhart aquel _affair_ que tuvo con la mortífaga? ¿Han vuelto a hablar desde entonces? ¿Se van a reconciliar después de todos estos años?

Pues, como ya nos esperábamos, se nos ha escurrido como una lagartija. Como ya habéis podido ver, Sybill Trelawney, la conocida vidente y profesora de Adivinación de Hogwarts, no ha querido dar ningún tipo de declaraciones al respecto y se mantiene en absoluto silencio.

¿Esto quiere decir que son ciertos los rumores de que su matrimonio se fue al traste por una bronca o hubo algo más? ¿Tal vez porque Higglebottom se haya fijado en otra Bellatrix Lestrange, como hizo Lockhart?

Según fuertes cercanas a la pareja, hacía semanas que no dormían juntos y que, además, ella le puso las maletas en la puerta y lo echó a la calle. Lo que apunta a que, posiblemente, los rumores sean ciertos.

Lo que tenemos claro es que la tatara-tatara-nieta de Cassandra Trelawney nos ha debido de haber visto venir en una de sus premoniciones, a juzgar por su reacción al vernos. O puede que haya sido en su bola de cristal. O en una de sus tazas de té.

Quién sabe. A lo mejor sí es tan buena vidente como dice ser y todo. Aunque esperemos que no muera nadie esta semana, como nos tiene acostumbrados.

Y eso es todo por ahora. Les ha hablado Rita Skeeter para _Corazón de Bruja_.


End file.
